Best Surprise:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Bo & Luke Dukes' Birthday is coming up, they are sad that their daughters won't be there to help them celebrate it, Jesse, Cooter, & Daisy are going to bring them home as a surprise, Will they be surprised? IT'S COMPLETED!


Author's Note: This comes from my heart & creativity, Please be gentle, R&R, I want to hear your opinions & thoughts on this one!

_**Summary: It's Bo & Luke Duke's Birthday, & they are sad that their daughters won't be there to help them celebrate it, Jesse, Cooter, & Daisy has an idea, they are going to bring the girls home as a surprise to them, Will they be successful? Find out, & Rev up the "General Lee", you are about to go for one heck of a ride! **_

Best Surprise:

_**It was a beautiful Fall day in Hazzard County, Georgia. All is well with the world, & everyone is getting excited & ready for the season, there is plenty of cooking to be done for the celebration, everyone is happy, everyone except Bo & Luke Duke, & here is the reason why.**_

_**Luke & Bo Duke's Birthday is coming up, & they are sad that their only daughters, Kit, & Pamela Duke, who are the spitting images of them, won't be able to make it, cause they are on tour, singing their hearts out, they understood that they wanted to make money to help out the family, but still they wished that they would be there to help them celebrate, just like previous years before. Luke Duke took out a photo that they have sitting inside of the "General Lee", & said this to his younger cousin, Bo Duke.**_

Luke: I sure miss those girls of ours, Cousin.

**_Bo looked up from what he was doing, & said to him in agreement._**

Bo (agreeing): I miss them too, Luke, but they are big girls, & they want to help us out, we have no right to stop them, we have to show that we trust them completely.

Luke (nodding): I know it.

**_They put the photo on the hood, & they went to work on the "General Lee" for the rest of the time._**

**_Jesse Duke watched his nephews from the window, shook his head sadly, he wished he could make his nephews feel better, but he knew nothing would bring a smile to his nephews' faces, except Pamela & Kit being here for their birthdays, & suddenly he had an idea, he went to find Daisy, & to tell her about it._**

**_Meanwhile, Cooter was searching for the best present for his friends, & he searched the Music Store, & he found what he was looking for, some Guitar Strings for their Guitars, he knew that they would love them._**

**_Jesse got Daisy into the Living Room, & filled her in on his plan, & he wants her to help, & get Cooter into this too, she loved the idea, & she expressed her thought on it._**

Daisy (smiling): I love it, Uncle Jesse, but we have to call them secretly without Bo & Luke around to spoil the surprise.

Jesse (nodding in agreement): I know, we have to make sure that they stay here & work on the "General Lee", while we talk to Cooter, & carry out our plan.

_**Daisy nodded, & they went outside to see the boys, who were sweaty by that time, they told the boys that their supper is in the oven, they have to go out on a errand, they will be back later that evening. Bo looked at his older cousin, & asked this.**_

Bo (confused): What was that about, Cousin?

Luke (equally confused): I don't know, Bo, I am not going to figure it out.

_**Bo nodded, & they finished their work, went inside to shower, change, eat & have a wonderful evening ahead of them.**_

**_Meanwhile Pamela & Kit were performing in Dallas, TX. They were sold out, & making so much money, but it wasn't everything, & they are sad that they couldn't be home to celebrate their fathers' birthdays with them. Pamela asked this of her young cousin._**

Pamela: Cousin, Do you regret coming here? Or agreed to the tour?

Kit: Sometimes, I mean, I miss our family, home, & everything about Hazzard, I am more upset that we can't be there to celebrate our father's birthdays.

Pamela (nodding in agreement): I know, so am I. I hope we can get sometime off, if not, I am going over to our manager, & telling him that we quit.

**_Kit nodded, & their Stage Manager, Sally, came & announced to the girls this._**

Sally: Girls, It's show time, your five minutes are up.

**_They nodded, & went to the stage; they did a great 2nd set._**

_**Jesse, & Daisy made it to Cooter's Garage, & they filled him in on their plan, & he loved it.**_

Cooter (smiling): It's brilliant, Jesse, Bo & Luke will be so surprised at the news.

Jesse (smiling bigger): I knew you would like it, So will you help us, Cooter?

Cooter (smiling): Count me in.

Daisy (smiling & giving him a kiss): Thanks, Cooter, we appreciate it.

**_They worked out all of the details, & decided to call the girls the next day about the party._**

_**Meanwhile Pamela & Kit had a meeting with Sally, & the Manager said this to them.**_

Sally: Girls, I want you to know that you worked your asses off for me for four years, & that you deserve a break, so, I am happy to say that you earned enough money to keep your farm going for many years to come, & I know that you are miserable here, so I am letting you out of your contracts, you can go home at anytime you want.

Kit (yelling): Yeehaw!!!!!

**_The girls hugged their Manager, & said this to them._**

Kit (smiling): Thanks, Sal.

Pamela (smiling bigger): Sally, You are the best.

**_They hugged her once more, & left to go back to their Hotel Room._**

_**Luke & Bo were doing the Back Forty, & they don't mind doing it, cause they don't want their uncle to get hurt, so they did the task, & helps keep them in shape, they still don't know what Daisy & Jesse has planned for them.**_

_**Once the girls were in their room, they called Hazzard County, & told Jesse that they are coming home for good, Jesse was so glad to hear that.**_

Jesse (smiling): I am so glad to hear that, We will see you on Saturday.

**_They talked for a while longer, & then hung up at the same time, & Jesse told Cooter & Daisy to spread the word about the party, & to set up "The Boar's Nest" for the party._**

_**The next couple of days of Party Planning went well, & then the Party came & went, Bo & Luke got a lot of terrific presents, but the one thing that they wanted, is not there, Daisy, Cooter, & Jesse called them to the center.**_

Daisy (smiling): This is our present to you, from us, with all of our love.

_**They saw that Pamela & Kit came on to the stage, & the boys gasped at the sight of them, they both said in unison excitingly.**_

Bo & Luke (in unison excitingly): Thank you, Guys, thank you!

**_Pamela & Kit waved from their spot on the stage, & they sang "Happy Birthday" to their fathers._**

Pamela (singing): Happy Birthday to you.

Kit (singing): Happy Birthday to you.

Girls (in unison): Happy Birthday, Dear Daddy!

Girls (in unison): Happy Birthday to you.

**_Luke & Bo were misty-eyed, & they hugged their children, & welcomed them home._**

Pamela: We aren't here for a visit.

Kit (smiling): We are home for good.

_**The Dukes & Cooter were glad to hear that, & they all continued to celebrate until the early morning.**_

End of: Best Surprise:

_**Balladeer: Luke & Bo reunited with their daughters, & they had a fun time catching up, they promised each other not to separate ever again, Things are back to normal in Hazzard County, Georgia. Stay tuned for the next Duke Adventure, Y'all! **_


End file.
